


Voltron dances the Cottoneye Joe

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, cottoneye joe, dance party, pretty sure this counts as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Voltron dances the Cottoneye Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I know this dance isn't universal, by any means, but it's a lot of fun, and the idea of the paladins dancing it just makes me laugh. I couldn't find a good video of it to put here, or I would have. Here's a video you should watch before reading this, so it'll make sense. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxlBA1tto1M

"Pidge! You have Cottoneye Joe on your playlist and you never told me?" Lance yelled with and injured expression, "How could you?"

"Wait, you know it?" Pidge asked, eyes wide, "I thought I was the only one who knew it!"

"The heck's the Cottoneye Joe?" Keith asked.

"Sacrilege!" Lance proclaimed, "Pidge, help me teach these uneducated ones. Hunk, Shiro, that includes you."

"Ah, but Lance..." HUnk started, but was cut off.

"Nope! No arguments," Lance said, "I have been remiss in my best friend duties by not teaching you already. Now the dance itself is simple..."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When Allura and Coran found them, they weren't exactly sure what was happening.

"This looks like fun!" Coran exclaimed, jumping in. To no one's surprise but Allura and Lance, he was the best dancer out of any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the music, if anyone's interested! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEkXCYrQUAg There are lots of videos and tutorials on youtube if you want to learn


End file.
